El tiempo que nos quede
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Sam es novia de Freddie y se aman demasiado, pero Sam tiene una enfermedad que acaba con su vida poco a poco...¿Sobrevivira Sam? ¿Morira? Lean aqui!


**Cuando pensé en esta historia, llore imaginándomela, así que espero les guste...Lloren...Ok no...Lean**

Aun así te amo

Pov Freddie

Por fin, Sam era mi novia, me gustaba desde 6to grado y siempre me decía que ella no podía y otras cosas y ahora después de 4 años por fin mi rubia favorita acepto ser mi novia

-FREDDIE-Me grito ella un poco molesta

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte un poco confundido

-Estabas distraído-Dijo un poco más calmada

-Ahh-Dije un poco avergonzado

-¿Vamos al cine?-Dijo con su sonrisa encantadora

-Claro-Dije sonriendo

-Tú invitas-Dijo ella

-Siempre-Dije feliz

Fuimos al cine, vimos una película romántica que ella escogió y por supuesto la invite a cenar a un restaurante, ahora estamos en su casa porque su madre la había llamado preocupada

-Mmm..Freddie-Dijo ella algo nerviosa

-Dime cariño-Dije con mucha preocupación

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo ella con los ojos apagados

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte un poco nervioso

-Tengo una enfermedad-Dijo ella comenzando a sollozar

-¿Enfermedad?-Dije en shock

-De los pulmones-Dijo ella llorando

-¿Cómo?-Pregunte un poco confundido

-Mis pulmones se están desgastando y estoy en lista de espera para unos pulmones-Dijo ella rompiendo mi corazón

-¿Puedes morir?-Pregunte con temor

-Si-Dijo Sam triste

-Dime que no es cierto, dime que no-Dije nervioso

-Si Freddie, yo puedo...-Ella no termino la frase porque se puso a llorar

-No puede ser-Dije en shock

-Entiendo si quieres terminar conmigo-Las palabras de ella me dejaron sorprendido ¿Quién creía que era?

-¿Terminar contigo?-Dije sorprendido

-Si-Dijo mi rubia poniéndose a llorar

-Jamás lo haría-Dije abrazándola

-No te quedes conmigo por lastima-Dijo ella entrando a su casa y dejándome afuera muy preocupado

Pov Sam

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tuve que decir? Fui tan estúpida, ahora el me querrá por lastima algo que no quería por eso jamás aceptaba sus invitaciones a ningún lado, y cuando las acepte jamás le dije de mi enfermedad ¿Por qué le tuve que decir? ¿Por qué?

-¿Hija? ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto mi mama preocupada viéndome llorar

-Le conté a Freddie-Dije llorando

-¿Sobre tu enfermedad?-Dijo ella sorprendida

-Así es-Dije llorando

-Tranquila hija, ¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto mi mama

-Dijo que no terminaría conmigo-Dije llorando aun mas

-¿Eso te pone triste?-Dijo mi mama confundida

-Es que yo se que lo hace por lastima-Dije triste

-¿Qué te paso hija?-Dijo mi padre viéndome llorar

-Nada papa, estoy bien-Dije limpiándome las lagrimas

-Le dijo de su enfermedad a su novio, Freddie-Dijo mi mama abrazándome

-¿¡QUE TE HIZO?!-Grito mi papa enojado

-El nada-Dije llorando

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas así?-Dijo mi papa confundido

-Estoy segura que él me quiere por lastima-Dije llorando

-¿Cómo sabes eso hermana?-Dijo Niall llegando a donde estábamos reunidos

-Solo lo sé-Dije triste

-Hay hermanita-Dijo Niall rodando los ojos

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto mi mama

-No lo sé-Dije asomándome por la ventana

-Es Freddie-Dijo mi padre

-¿Freddie?-Pregunte confundida, subiendo a mi cuarto y abriendo la ventana

-ESTO ES PARA TI MI AMOR-Grito mi hermoso castaño

_Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza__  
__vas alimentando el amor de mi alma__  
__y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,__  
__qué será d mí si no te tengo?__  
__Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.__  
__Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...__  
__No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.__  
__Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.__  
__Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...__  
__Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...__  
__"me enamoré de tí"__  
__me enamoré de tí...___

_Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...__  
__eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...__  
__y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,__  
__qué será d mí si no te tengo?___

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.__  
__Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...__  
__No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...__  
__Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.__  
__Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...__  
__Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...___

_"me enamoré de tí"...___

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.__  
__Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...__  
__No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...__  
__Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.__  
__Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...__  
__Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...__  
__Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío!__  
__No hay nada q cambiar__  
__, no hay nada q fingir... me enamoré de tí..__  
__me enamoré de tí..._

-CON TU ENFERMEDAD Y CON TODO "AUN ASI TE AMO"-Grito, en ese momento no aguante mas y baje ignorando a todos y abriendo la puerta

-TE AMO-Grite besándolo

-Y yo a ti-Dijo el correspondiéndome el beso

-Hay el amor-Dijo mi hermano haciendo que todos riéramos...

**¿Les gusto? ¿La odiaron? Pronto vendrá el drama...¿Reviews? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Pesima? ¿Increible? Diganmelo por fis, por cierto, ayer estaba en una crisis jaja..ok no..pero ya lo decidi y no cancelare la historia... "La vida de Sam" **


End file.
